


Words She Can't Say

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Frasier Drabbles [3]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Drabble, Episode: s07e11 The Fight Before Christmas, F/M, Light Angst, Mixed Emotions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Standing on the balcony, Daphne can't say the words she had prepared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Chaos" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Daphne’s world had been turned upside since she learned that Dr. Crane was in love with her. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess when Dr. Crane asked her to have a private conversation on the balcony, but she had a plan to end this chaos.

Standing on the balcony with his coat draped chivalrously over her shoulders, Daphne’s prepared words clogged inside her throat. She couldn’t say she didn’t love him. When Dr. Crane said he wanted his gift back and happily kissed Mel upon her return, Daphne should have felt relieved.

 _Should have_.

Instead, disappointment whirled through her mind.


End file.
